Esperanza
by Darkryu
Summary: Este fic, es algo triste, leánlo porfa, les aseguro que no se desilusionarán, es un Henrika
1. Default Chapter

Este Fic, es de Henry y Rika, disfrútenlo.

Esperanza

Henry colgó molesto el teléfono, decidió que se retiraría de su vida normal por un tiempo. Estaba harto de que los demás le dieran ordenes y no pudiera nunca hacer lo que el quisiera. Takato trató de detenerlo, pero le fue inútil.

Henry caminaba distraído, sumergido en sus pensamientos, reflexiones y dudas, cuando se tropezó con alguien, ambos cayeron al suelo y Henry poniéndose de pie la miró consternado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó, mas sin encontrar respuesta, observó que la joven estaba teniendo problemas para levantarse y empezó a tantear el suelo en busca de sus libros que habían caído.

"Es ciega...", fue el pensamiento que recorrió su mente, recogió rápidamente los libros y quedó fascinado con los hermosos, profundos e inocentes ojos de ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Consideró que eran los ojos más bellos que había visto en su vida. Al salir de su fascinación, se dio cuenta de que la conocía, sabía quien era, mas no lo podía creer...

- Rika!!??

- ¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó alterada

- Soy yo, Henry, te ayudaré!

- Yo puedo sola, no te molestes.

- Toma, tus libros.

- Gracias...

- Permíteme llevarte a donde sea que vayas, por favor.

- Esta bien.

Henry la tomó por el brazo y con instrucciones de ella, llegaron a una librería antigua. Entraron y Rika entregó unos libros, mientras tanto, Henry seguía con sus ojos, cada movimiento de ella, se había vuelto una mujer hermosa, y estar cerca de ella, lo hacía sentir feliz.

- Gracias por acompañarme a entregar esos libros – le dijo al salir de la librería – pero ya debe ser tarde y debo volver a casa.

- Te acompañaré, sólo así me quedaré más tranquilo

- Esta bien – dijo susurrando, esperando que Henry no la hubiese oído

- Tú solo dime por donde!!

Llegaron a un edificio sucio y viejo, subieron las escaleras y entraron aun pequeño departamento, ella llamó a un perrito, que la recibió con gran afecto. Parecía que alguien más vivía ahí , "su novio", supuso Henry, tenía curiosidad de saber lo que le había pasado en su vida durante todos estos años, pero antes de poder preguntar algo, ella lo corrió del departamento.

Una vez que Henry se había marchado, Rika se sentó en un sofá y acariciaba al pequeño animal que tenía entre sus brazos, sobresaltada, escuchó que la puerta se abría, deseaba con todo su ser que no fuera Amano, sin embargo, parecía que hacía ya muchos años que sus deseos no era escuchados.

Amano entró y de inmediato le ordenó traer una cerveza, Rika obedeció y lentamente se levantó del sofa, al cabo de unos momentos, regresó con lo pedido. Amano estaba de buen humor, por lo que simplemente se tomó su cerveza y marchó hacia su habitación, dejando sola a Rika en la sala. Sintiéndose aliviada, se retiro también a su cuarto y durmió tranquila, con el simpkle pensamiento de haberse encontrado con Henry ese día.

  


Henry estaba ansioso de ver a Rika de nuevo, se levantó temprano y corrió a su departamento, mas sin embargo, solo espero en la entrada del edificio y al poco rato, como si ya lo supiera, Rika salió.

- Buenos Días!!

- Henry!!?? – preguntó alegre

- Sí, así es, me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a desayunar conmigo, o lo que sea.

- Esta bien – Dijo de inmediato.

Pasaron un día maravilloso, recordando viejos tiempos y simplemente ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro; hacía años, que Rika no se sentía tan libre.

La tarde cayó y Ella odiaba la idea de separarse de Henry y volver a su miserable y deprimente vida al lado de Amano, sin embargo, tenía un secreto que no podía contarle a Henry, ya que temía perderlo. Así que se despidió de Henry en la entrada del edificio y le obligó a prometerle que nunca la seguiría arriba. Él tristemente asintió y la vio alejarse de él entre las sombras del lugar.

Entró a su habitación y se quedó plácidamente dormida, ya que Amano no estaba en casa, pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, al poco rato llegó, ella abrió sus ojos con temor, en esos momentos daba gracias de ser ciega y de el no poder así, ver lo que tanto odiaba. Amano se abrió paso hasta la habitación de Rika, se desvistió y deslizó su sudoroso y maloliente cuerpo por entre Rika y las sábanas.

Unas furtes manos la tomaron y la acercaron, ella apretó sus ojos y sus labios, ella no quería esto, jamás lo quiso, se resignó con lagrimas en los ojos y dejó que amano hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo, con el consuelo de que así acabaría rápido y la dejaría en paz.

Rika siempre había soñado con tener sexo con alguien gentil, que la amara y que oliera bien; con Amano, siempre había dolor, nunca placer para ella y empezaba a pensar que nunca lo habría.

Cuando terminó, él se quedó dormido y ella se levantó y tomó un baño, no soportaba el olor de Amano en su piel, seguía llorando, pero trató de olvidarlo todo, después de un buen rato, se fue a dormir.

Rika salió por la mañana y como ya era costumbre, Henry la esperaba en la entrada ansiosamente, la llevó a pasear y platicaron largo rato. Henry adoraba tenerla cerca de él, quería que así fuera por siempre y esa tarde nada lo detendría.

La llevó hasta el edificio por la tarde, pero esta vez no cumplió con su promesa de no subir, y la siguió sin hacer ruido para que ella no se percatara.

Rika llegó a su departamento, entró y al cerrar la puerta...

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Caminando Amano, necesitaba un poco de aire!!

- ¿Sola? – tomó a Rika por la cintura mientras la interrogaba – Sabes lo peligroso que es para ti?

- Estoy bien – apenas pudo contestar, el olor a alcohol de Amano, le impedía respirar

- Cualquier cosa te pudo pasar!! – dijo gritando y arrojándola de un golpe a la pared; deslizando su mano entre su playera.

- Amano, por favor !! – Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Cállate!!

La jaló por el brazo y la guió por la dirección que ella muy bien conocía, su habitación...

¿Qué les parece?, espero que les esté gustando, pronto subiré el segundo capítulo.

Para cualquier cosa, escriban a saintryujin@hotmail.com

Nos vemos!!


	2. Gracias

Gracias

Henry horrorizado, había escuchado todo tras la puerta "así que esto era lo que Rika me había estado ocultando; ahora la entiendo, ese imbécil como se atreve".

Molesto, derribó la puerta y se lanzó contra Amano y le dio un puñetazo.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú?

- Un amigo – contestó Henry furioso.

( Rika seguía llorando, porque tenía miedo y más porque ahora Henry sabía todo, y lo más seguro es que esta sería la última vez que él estaría con ella)

- Henry, basta por favor!! – rogó ella.

- No, esto va a terminar aquí – le dijo.

Amano y Henry se golpearon mutuamente, pero Henry termino por noquearlo primero. Tomó a Rika y la sacó de ahí, estaba desconsolada y Henry sólo quería que se calmara, así que la llevó a su casa.

- Ya no llores mas...

- No tenías derecho!!, tú me lo prometiste.

- Cálmate, no dejaré que ese imbécil se te acerque otra vez, lo juro – En ese momento, la abrazó tiernamente y así la mantuvo en sus brazos hasta que se calmó.

- Yo..., debo volver, mi perrito me espera, es muy importante para mí!!

- Yo lo traeré, tómate un baño y en seguida vuelvo.

- Esta bien...

La dejó después de asegurarse de que todo estaría bien y de que había comprendido como estaba todo en el baño.

Henry llegó al departamento y Amano ya no estaba, llamó al perrito y este salió corriendo en su búsqueda, lo tomó y salió tan rápido como llegó.

Entró a su casa y se acercó al baño sin hacer ruido, se asomó y vio a Rika recostada en la tina, el perro ladró sorprendiendo a Rika, pero estaba feliz de escucharlo. Henry lo dejó libre y se lanzó sobre su ama.

Henry se acercó a la tina y acarició el pelo de ella,  se agachó y la besó, ella se retiró desconcertada y lo único que él dijo fue un lo siento y salió del baño.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, veía a las diversas gotas de agua caer frente a él, oyó que Rika salía del baño y corrió a ayudarla.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor gracias.

- ¿Quieres beber algo?

- Me caería bien un poco de té.

- Por supuesto, ahora vuelvo.

La dejó sentada en el sofá,  preparó el té lo más rápido que pudo y cuando regresó, ella ya estaba dormida, dejó la taza a un lado y sonriendo, la tomó en sus brazos para así llevarla hasta la habitación, donde la recostó en la cama y luego se alejó. Se sentó en la sala y se bebió el té.

Era de madrugada y la tormenta había empeorado, Henry oyó a Rika llorar, con dudosos pasos entró en la habitación y la vio abrazada a sí misma en el borde de la cama. Llegó hasta ella y le tocó el hombro. Ella, se lanzó a sus brazos y aún llorando dijo:

- Así empezó todo, mi familia y yo íbamos de viaje, una tormenta se atravesó y mamá perdió el control del carro...

- ¿Y entonces?

- Sólo quedé yo – dijo sollozando – desperté en el hospital, todo era oscuridad y así ha sido desde entonces.

- ¿No hay posibilidad de que recuperes la vista?

- La verdad no lo sé, Amano dijo que no.

- ¿Amano?, ¿Ese desgraciado?

- Sí...

- ¿Y le creíste? – preguntó un tanto enojado.

- No me quedaba nada, era amigo de mamá, y el era mi tutor por deseos de ella – dijo de nuevo llorando –todo empeoró después, lo detesto!!, y después de todo eso ¿cómo esperabas que recurriera a ti, o a los demás?

- Perdóname, ya no hablemos de eso, puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo. Eso me haría muy feliz.

Rika se sintió aliviada estando abrazada de Henry, disfrutaba del rico aroma de él, el roce de sus pieles no la lastimaba, por el contrario, la hacía sentir feliz. Henry la besó, bajó por su rostro hasta el cuello y luego se detuvo y miró a Rika.

- No tengas miedo, yo no podría hacerte daño.

- Yo...no creo... no sé...

- Relájate, sólo siénteme, deja que tu corazón haga lo demás.

Volvió a besarla, esta vez ella le correspondió, Henry deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo delicadamente, se recostaron y él continuó su labor, pero esta vez con sus labios. Rika comenzó a llorar y Henry paró.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No es justo, quiero poder verte!

- Shh, usa tus manos, es mucho mejor.

Los dedos de Rika recorrieron el rostro de Henry, memorizando cada línea, cada detalle, siguió su recorrido por sus orejas, cuello, hombros y pecho. Su pecho a pesar de la ropa, era firme. Los besos continuaron, Henry hábilmente recorría todo su cuerpo, ella empezó a sentir como la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba, haciéndola sudar y respirar más rápido, cada movimiento que el hacía le producía sensaciones increíbles. De pronto paró.

- ¿ Henry?

- ¿umm?

Acercó a Henry hacia sí, y le pidió que siguiera. Él le preguntó si estaba segura y ella le respondió con un beso, continuó, apartó gentilmente sus piernas y entró en ella, Rika soltó un pequeño grito, él aumentó la velocidad y ella siguió gritando de placer, llamándolo por su nombre cada vez más fuerte...

Colapsaron al mismo tiempo, exhaustos, Henry se recostó a su lado y la abrazó, en pocos minutos, ambos dormían felizmente.

Henry al despertar, no vio a Rika, se levantó preocupado y salió del cuarto en su búsqueda. Todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando la vio sentada en la sala con su adorado perrito. Se acercó y la abrazó; ella lo recibió con una gran sonrisa y le agradeció todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Él la besó y le prometió cuidarla por siempre y así se quedaron abrazados en el sofá.

Fin

¿Qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado, no soy muy buena con esto de escribir, pero por algo se empieza.

Para lo que gusten, ya saben: saintryujin@hotmail.com

Nos vemos luego!!


End file.
